Grow, Change, Die
by Maria Lynette
Summary: When an unknown killer targets the Malfoy family, Hermione attracts Lucius' attention when she saves Scorpius' life . . . Written for the 2012 Lucius Big Bang on LiveJournal.
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

Lucius Malfoy shivered at the thought that death had followed him home from the dreary pit in which he had languished for the past ten years. As he held the rigid hand of his recently deceased wife for the last time, he wished that he had never left Azkaban. The constant torment of the Dementors did not compare to the agonizing pain in his chest at seeing his son's noble mother lying on the funeral pyre like a sculpture of a sleeping goddess carved upon a pedestal; cold, still, hard—flawless.

Narcissa deserved so much more than the sudden and gruesome death that had claimed her on his first day home. A snake had killed her. Lucius knew that if there was indeed a God, he had a sense of humor as twisted as that of Bellatrix Lestrange. His powerful, pureblood, _Slytherin_ wife had been struck down in the prime of her life by a serpent.

Lucius was broken and surrounded by decay. Those of his closest friends not still in prison were either terminally ill or already in the grave. His relationship with Draco had deteriorated to the point that they never spoke without harsh words. Even the Malfoy patriarch's home was in relative ruin since the Ministry had confiscated his house-elves. The fact that Malfoy Manor still belonged to him was no small miracle as over half of his wealth had been seized immediately following his trial.

Scorpius, who was just old enough to comprehend the devastating solemnity of the moment, emerged from the shadowy background and grasped his grandfather's free hand. He had traveled home from Hogwarts in order to attend the funeral. Though he did not know Lucius, he loved him as he loved his grandmother.

Lucius smiled. The boy was a light, saving an old man from utter darkness.

HG**LM

Lucius found an unexpected guest waiting for him when he returned to his study after the funeral.

Andromeda Tonks was standing with her back to him at the window. The sunlight was dull, but it cast just enough light on her black hair to give it an almost violet shine as she looked down at the handkerchief that she was twisting in her hands. She turned to him expressionless with no tears in her eyes.

He glanced to her soft lips, expecting harsh words to come from them at any moment. He'd always considered her a strange combination of her sisters. She had the intensity of Bellatrix with the polished façade of Narcissa, but a beauty superior to them both.

"I always knew that my sister would succumb an early death as your wife, Lucius, but it seems that I have no more tears for her. She was dead to me years ago. I can only hope that she is finally at peace."

Lucius seated himself in his armchair while regarding his sister-in-law coolly. "I have nothing left to say to you, Andromeda. If you have finished paying your respects to my family, you should go."

Andromeda raised her voice, showing a hint of agitation. "I am still Scorpius' great-aunt, and I haven't seen him."

"As you can plainly see, he is not in my study. Yet you are. Why is that?" When she didn't respond, he continued to speak. "I cannot change the past, and I cannot bring your sister back."

"You can't bring her money back either, can you?" Andromeda asked sharply.

Lucius smiled bitterly. "I didn't know you cared for such material things. I remember that you were more than happy to let your inheritance go to your sisters when you married that Mudblood. Don't tell me that your ideals have changed."

"I only want what's best for the children. There won't be anything left for Scorpius' future if you keep losing bits of the estate. Half of all you had came from the House of Black, and now you are left with less than that. Draco seems to believe that you will let this house fall down around you as well," she said.

Lucius spoke with sadness. "Draco and I haven't spoken, so he doesn't know what I will do. However, I intend to preserve everything that I can for Scorpius. Draco doesn't want it."

Andromeda scoffed. "Of course not. You're both Death Eaters. At least your son has the decency to admit it and pay his dept to society."

"You would blame my son for a choice he was forced to make?" Lucius was genuinely surprised.

"Sometimes taking the right path is difficult, but it is always there to take," she said as she left the room.

HG**LM

Hermione Granger strolled about the busy grounds of Hogwarts in the company of Harry Potter, who visited her at least once a week. They had become even closer since the war, relying on each other for advice, support, and easy companionship.

The students' weekend activities were well underway, which meant that Hermione kept an even closer eye on the lake, the forest, and the Quidditch pitch. After taking countless points from all four houses and joining Hagrid for lunch at his hut, tradition demanded that they retire to the Room of Requirement in order to speak privately about the latest developments in their busy lives.

Harry threw himself lazily onto a massive sofa and asked, "Have you heard anything from Minerva about the promotion?"

As Hogwarts' Potions Mistress, Hermione already filled one of the school's most prestigious positions, but she was hoping to become the Head of Gryffindor House within the year.

Sitting down beside him, she nodded. "I'll be replacing Professor Wood when he leaves at the end of this term." She couldn't suppress a smile as she continued in a gleeful voice, "I even get to move into his old office . . . It's huge. It's also closer to the library!"

Harry smirked. "It's good to see that you still have your priorities correctly sorted after all these years."

She rewarded his teasing comment with a playful slap on the arm, and they laughed.

"You haven't given up on Ron yet, have you?" Harry asked.

"He thinks he's too poor to marry me, but he promises to propose soon . . . something about a business venture paying off." Hermione shrugged. "I've been waiting for years, so I don't see how a few more months will make a difference. He's an Auror, Harry. What does he know about making money?"

Harry answered, "I think he's got himself a wealthy client . . . He's a Ministry licensed private investigator, you know?"

Hermione's eyes widened along with her smile. "No, I didn't! I didn't even know the Ministry issued a license for that! What a perfect opportunity for someone like Ron. He was always so good at strategy and such."

Harry looked confused. "How could you not know that? He talked about it for days."

"I suppose he's just been too busy to send an owl." She sighed.

"Honestly, Hermione. I don't know how you two get along."

She snapped back, "It's not so hard when he's never around!"

Harry placed his hand on hers. "I shouldn't have said that. We've been through this before, and you know I'll support you no matter what." He promptly tried to change the subject. "Why don't we talk about something else?"

Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath to clear her mind. "I've just been so scared, Harry. I feel as though we are supposed to be together, yet I don't feel the kind of love for him that Ginny feels for you. When we were younger, I didn't know the difference. I thought it was the real thing, but now I know that I've never really been in love."

Harry pulled her closer. "Merlin, Hermione . . . You can't marry someone you don't love."

"I do love him. I'm just not in love with him, and what if I never fall in love?"

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione continued to vent. "I'm just more comfortable with Ron. I know we'll never hurt each other, you know?"

Harry pulled her into a tight embrace. "I just want you both to be happy. Make sure it's really what you want, and I'll be here for you."

Hermione pulled away from Harry, wiping moisture from her red eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Hermione."

Silence lingered while they both tried to think of something more to say. Deciding to finally change the subject, he said, "Andromeda is moving in with us soon. She sold her house to finance Teddy's trip to Russia to complete his apprenticeship."

"Is she alright?" Hermione leaned back on Harry's shoulder. She was glad to be off the subject of Ron, and she always welcomed knowledge of the goings on at Grimmauld Place. Harry's family was the only family she had left since the disappearance of her parents in Australia. She had everyone at The Burrow, too, but her unsure relationship with Ron somewhat altered her place in the Weasleys' household.

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and answered, "She feels a bit awkward about it, but she's promised me that it's only a temporary arrangement. I'm honestly happy to help."

"I know you are, Harry, but I can understand her discomfort. I feel like I'm taking advantage of your generosity at times. You can't be everyone's benefactor."

"Hermione, you stay with Ginny and me during the holidays at our request. That's completely different. It's not like you're really homeless. You live in a bloody castle!"

She snorted in amusement. "Well, I am the Gryffindor Princess."

Harry tried his best to look overly unimpressed. "Shouldn't you be the Gryffindor Queen by now? You used to be an over achiever. What happened there?"

"With your good looks and all of the drama in your life, I thought you were the Gryffindor Queen, Harry." Hermione grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry looked a bit uncomfortable.

Hermione laughed so hard that she fell over the arm of the sofa with tears moistening her gleeful eyes. "Harry, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with dressing like Draco Malfoy and spending hours in front of the mirror in order to get your hair to look like you've been riding a broom through a storm."

Harry chose to deny her accusations with a single question. "Draco Malfoy?"

"Harry! Stop pretending to be offended! It only took one look in Draco's direction from Ginny for you to start following him to Diagon Alley before every formal event, and you know it. You've been competing against him since we were at Hogwarts, and it's only becoming worse now that you are both star Aurors . . . and friends."

Harry held out his hands in acquiescence. "Okay . . . Alright. The man knows how to dress. What can I say? I'd still rather not be the Gryffindor Queen. Could you imagine that headline if Rita Skeeter got news of you calling me that?" he said before standing.

He held out his hand, and Hermione gladly took it. It was time for her to walk with him past Hogwarts' boundaries and say her goodbyes before he Apparated back to London.

As they approached the gate, Hermione noticed a group of young Slytherins sitting under a tree. She and Harry approached the students unnoticed, and she smiled when she recognized one of them as Scorpius Malfoy.

Even though he wasn't her top student, Scorpius was more intelligent than any student that she had ever taught. He was a natural when it came to Potions, and he had a real interest in learning when it didn't interfere with his social life. Like most boys his age, he cared more for the Quidditch pitch than the library. It always surprised Hermione how polite he was to her, always taking time to greet her. He even occasionally offered to help her in the laboratory. She quite liked him.

Just as Hermione was about to glance away from the students and refocus on her walk with Harry, she noticed something odd directly behind Scorpius. The bark on the tree seemed to be moving and changing colors. She looked closer.

It was a snake.

Hermione breathed, "Nagini."

At the mention of Voldemort's snake, Harry turned to Hermione with a question, but she was already running toward the students with her wand drawn. He immediately spotted the great serpent. The snake could not be Nagini as she was dead, but the snake did look similar to her.

Harry ran after Hermione.

Hermione faltered while trying to move faster than her legs would take her. Hitting her knees only for a moment, she got back up and drew near enough to the snake to take aim.

At the sight of Hermione fast approaching them with her wand drawn, the children scattered. One of the girls saw the snake and screamed. The shrill sound spooked the snake, and it opened its mouth as if trying to intimidate her. Venom dripped from its monstrous fangs.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Hermione screamed, and her curse hit the snake in the lower jaw, ripping it loose from the rest of its head.

The snake dropped to the ground and writhed around rapidly before darting for Scorpius. It struck at the boy, but it couldn't maintain a grip on him with only half of its jaw intact. It struggled to attack the boy while Hermione prepared to hit it with another curse.

Before she could utter the words, she heard Harry begin speaking in Parseltongue.

The deadly fangs barely broke the boy's skin before the snake stopped its assault, looked at Harry, and slithered hastily into the Forbidden Forest.

Scorpius Malfoy collapsed into Hermione's arms. He had two puncture wounds on his right shoulder, and the blackness that the venom produced was spreading into his chest and up his neck.

Hermione cast a spell to remove as much of the poison as possible, and she was able to slow the effects of the venom that had already seeped too far into his body for her to remove. She immediately transported the barely conscious Scorpius to Madam Pomfrey while Harry informed the headmistress.

News of the attack on the Malfoy heir spread to most of Wizarding society within the hour. Worried parents tied up the Floo network with calls to the school in which they not only inquired about the injured boy, but they also asked after their own children. The prevalent rumor of a great snake running amuck at the school was just the beginning. Soon rumors were spread that Harry Potter was controlling the snake and that Hermione Granger had lost her life while protecting the students.

While Harry went to organize a group of Aurors and search the Forbidden Forest for the snake, Hermione remained at Scorpius' side. The child clung to her, his fists buried tight within the material of her jumper while he clenched his eyes shut and waited for Madam Pomfrey to finish healing his wounds. Hermione caressed his face with a cool, damp cloth and reassured him repeatedly that he would be fine.

Andromeda Tonks was the first visitor to appear at Hermione's side, fidgeting and whispering, "Oh, my poor, innocent boy. How is he, Hermione?"

Hermione turned to the older witch with a sad smile. "He'll be confined to bed for a few days, but there'll be no permanent damage, thank God."

Andromeda became calm, but remained solemn. "Did you kill the snake?"

Hermione remained focused on Scorpius, but answered Andromeda absent-mindedly, "No. All I could think about was how much it looked like Nagini. I panicked a bit, and lost my chance to finish it . . . Harry spoke to it, and it left."

Andromeda released a deep breath. "How awful. I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"It's alright. I'm fine." Hermione continued to speak softly while brushing damp strands of hair off of the boy's feverish forehead.

Andromeda took a box of Chocolate Frogs from her handbag, and placed them on a nearby table. "Give these to him when he's better, will you?"

Hermione nodded. "They're his favorite."

"Do you keep note of all of your students' favorite sweeties, Professor, or is my grandson a special student of yours?" Lucius Malfoy lurked in the doorway, frowning in disapproval at the scene before him. "I've never heard him mention a favorite teacher. I don't know you, do I? You are not pureblood."

Before Hermione could answer, Lucius continued, "Get out of my grandson's bed and stop touching him, whoever you are."

Hermione did not want to cause any disruptions that would harm Scorpius, so she quietly moved away from the boy and into a corner.

Andromeda became silent, but visibly irritated. She slipped past Lucius and into the corridor, trying to keep as much distance between herself and her brother-in-law as possible. Her footfalls were heard echoing in the silence as Lucius rushed to Scorpius. He did not even spare Hermione a glance when he said, "Leave us."

Hermione took a last look at the boy, smiled warmly, and left the room.

HG**LM

Tragedy, or a near tragedy in Hermione's case, tended to bring loved ones together, which was why she found herself at The Burrow for the first time in months.

Ron held her closely as they lounged on a sofa together. "Hermione, I'm glad that you saved the Malfoy boy, but I think that you should stay away from the lot of them from now on."

"You want me to stay away from the students?"

Ron huffed. "No, not the students. Don't be ridiculous. I mean that you should stay away from the Malfoys."

"But Draco and Harry are friends. The three of you work together. Why would you ask that of me?" Hermione was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, but she was mostly confused.

Ron stroked her hair and said, "I don't want to worry about you is all. You know how they are about Muggleborns. Let's not talk about it anymore. I'd rather hear your plans for the wedding."

Hermione smiled. "Well, you haven't exactly asked me properly yet. Harry told me about your work outside of the Ministry, and I think it's great."

Ron smiled uneasily, "Yeah?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"I will propose soon. I just had a small problem with a client, but I've got another plan." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her. "I just want us to have a decent start in a good home. I've already saved loads of money."

She hugged him tightly. "We're going to be fine."

He smiled and whispered, "Yes, we are."

Harry and Ginny arrived just then with Teddy Lupin, who was the first to greet the couple.

"Hello, Ron," Teddy said as he offered a handshake before addressing Hermione, "And hello, Professor Granger."

Hermione smiled. "You're out of Hogwarts now, Teddy. I think it's time you went back to calling me Hermione." She stood to embrace him and added, "Congratulations on your trip to Russia. Harry told me all about it. I think it's wonderful."

Ginny sighed and said, "We're going to miss our dear godson, but at least we'll have an excuse to travel often. We haven't left home in ages."

Hermione said, "I think we're all about due for a holiday."

Ginny slyly suggested, "Maybe you and Ron could come with us. We could all take some time away after you're married."

"I don't think they need your constant unsubtle hinting, Ginny," said Harry.

Teddy put his arm around Ginny and said, "Don't be upset with her. She just wants everyone to be settled and happy is all. She's the reason Victoire first agreed to go anywhere with me, and I'll always remember how much fun we had that day in Diagon Alley."

Ginny grinned at Harry. "At least someone appreciates my efforts. Come on. I think Mum's ready for us in the kitchen."

HG**LM

Uncomfortable with the situation in which he now found himself, Lucius Malfoy stood alone and still in Hermione Granger's classroom.

Instead of inviting the notorious Mudblood into his home, he opted to speak with her at Hogwarts, as he must pay her the appropriate civilities for her role in saving his grandson. His distaste at having to meet with the younger witch was written in the hard lines of his face while he held fast to his haughty scowl and stared down his nose at her orange cat, who sat on the edge of her desk and stared right back at the wizard with equal dislike.

Ready for a particularly intense lesson that she had prepared for her students, Hermione keenly entered the room, but stopped short at the sight of the eldest Malfoy.

She stood a bit taller and greeted him politely. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. May I help you with something?"

Lucius turned to see a sharply dressed young witch with eyes that touched what was left of his soul. He wanted to smile, but pride demanded that he hold his scowl in place.

Before meeting her in the hospital wing, Lucius hadn't seen Hermione since his trial at the end of the war, and he had paid little mind to the Mudblood or his sister-in-law while he had tended to his grandson. "Yes, I'm here to see you, Professor Granger. I did not realize it was you yesterday in the infirmary."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You believed the rumors of my demise, then? You thought for one moment that there was one less Mudblood in the world?" At the shocked look on his face, she couldn't resist a slight grin and a quiet giggle at his expense. "Surely I haven't changed that much since you last saw me, sir."

Lucius covered his embarrassment well. He raised his left eyebrow only slightly as he quickly looked her over from head to toe. "Yes, Professor Granger, you have certainly changed over the years. I might have noticed yesterday, but I obviously did not have the time to appraise someone of your status while my grandson's safety was in question even if you have grown into your looks quite well."

Hermione sighed, walked to her desk, and started thumbing through a pile of essays while whispering, "Why do wealthy purebloods always think that they can say whatever they like to people?" Looking back at Lucius, she said, "As you can clearly see, I am busy at the moment. Find another Mudblood to torment, will you?"

Lucius was already in a foul mood, so her blatant dismissal of him caused his temper to flare. "I am not a man you can dismiss, Miss Granger!"

Hermione looked up at him with amused determination. "Really? I think I just did!"

Lucius' body temperature grew a bit warmer at seeing the fire in her eyes and hearing the bite in her words. He silently cursed himself and chose his next words very carefully.

"I did not come here to offend you, Professor Granger. I only meant to thank you for saving my grandson's life. The Malfoys owe you a great debt."

Hermione's retort came out before she even thought about it. "You owe me nothing!"

Her hasty words hung between them. The intensity in Lucius' stare was too much for her to handle, and she looked away. She finally said, "How is it that I feel instantly guilty for not accepting your thanks? How can I be sorry for one rude remark after you've tormented me for years, Mr. Malfoy?"

She let go of the stack of papers on her desk and closed the gap between them. She noted that he tensed even further at her approach. "Even now you are visibly repulsed by my presence, aren't you?" Hermione didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know how to improve an exchange that was already almost too awkward for her to bear. She loved Scorpius and wanted to accept Lucius, but pride wouldn't let go of her heart. She expected him to take a step back as she continued to question him. "Aren't you?"

Lucius had been through too much heartbreak in the past few years not to give a somewhat blunt answer to her question, but he did attempt a bit of tact. He answered softly, "You do seem to be causing a strong emotional response from me at the moment, Miss Granger, but it is far from revulsion. Please forgive me for my lack of control. These are difficult times for my family, and I only want to thank you and tell you that if there is anything that I can do for you . . ."

Hermione's eyes grew watery, and Lucius didn't finish the sentence, but the sentiment was obviously understood and accepted as she nodded. "I—thank you, Mr. Malfoy." With her words, it felt to her as though the tension between them had diffused considerably, and she quickly thought of something that she needed to tell him. "And please don't believe what _The Prophet_ is suggesting about Harry's involvement. He only told the snake to leave."

Lucius said, "How many other wizards do you know who can speak to snakes?"

Hermione answered, "None. Why should that matter?"

"That snake killed my wife. I saw it in Scorpius' mind. The beast is identical to the one that was in my garden. It cannot be a coincidence, and the Aurors with whom I spoke think that someone with a grudge against my family may be controlling it."

"It can't be Harry. He was with me. He only spoke to the snake when I started to attack it."

Lucius continued his line of reasoning. "He has a motive."

Hermione reached out to him, clutching his arm. "You mustn't believe that. Harry and Draco are practically best mates now. If the Ministry allows it, I'll send you my own memory of the attack. You will see that it wasn't him." Realizing that she was touching him, she didn't immediately let go. She gave his arm a slight squeeze and said, "I'm sorry about your wife. Scorpius speaks so highly of her."

After offering her condolences, she tried to pull away, but Lucius' other hand suddenly covered hers and held it fast. "You are an extraordinary woman, Hermione Granger. Your blood status is unfortunate, but I nevertheless admire your loyalty to Mr. Potter and your bravery in saving my grandson. I would like to see that memory at your earliest convenience."

They stood in place for a moment too long, watching each other and feeling the slight contact of their hands.

Hermione had to end it. "My students will be arriving any minute."

Lucius nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes. I must go. Thank you again, Professor Granger."

He promptly withdrew from the room, leaving Hermione in turmoil. She couldn't calm her heartbeat no matter what she did. She was merely standing there, but it felt as if her heart would break free from her chest at any moment. She took a deep breath and whispered, "What is wrong with me today?"

HG**LM

Teddy Lupin sat at Harry's desk, leaning back in the black leather chair with his boots propped upon the desk. He had a hand full of licorice from a jar that sat next to a picture of Ginny. He chewed slowly while he held his wand in his other hand, absently levitating a stack of scrolls.

"You look utterly bored," said Hermione suddenly from the door as she leaned into the room and looked at him with an amused expression, which turned to laughter when the startled boy lost control of his spell and winced as the scrolls fell round him.

Teddy flashed her an embarrassed smile while scrambling to clean up the mess. "Hello, Hermione. It's a surprise to see you here."

She agreed. "Likewise. I thought you had already left the country. What happened to your apprenticeship?"

"Oh, I'm still going. I've only delayed my departure for a few weeks. My grandmother has been upset since the attacks on the Malfoys, so I decided to spend a bit more time with her. It's also good to see everyone else before I go. "Would you like to have lunch with me and Harry? He's supposed to meet me here soon."

Hermione looked genuinely disappointed to deny his invitation. "I wish I could, but I have other business to attend here before getting back to Hogwarts. I was just hoping to see Harry for a moment before leaving."

"I can give him a message for you if you are in a rush." Teddy picked up a quill and started doodling.

"Just tell him that I'm on my way to Malfoy Manor. He'll know why. You and Harry enjoy yourselves, okay?"

Teddy flinched. "We will. Good luck with my scary old uncle."


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Hermione dredged her way up the overgrown cobblestone path to Malfoy Manor in the dull haze of twilight. She felt inexplicably drawn to the notorious man secluded within those ancient walls, and the fluttering of her stomach intensified with every step.

The bleeding heart of Hermione Jean Granger did not stop at caring for suffering magical creatures. There was something about a suffering man that appealed to her as well. She'd fallen for them before, wanting to fix and comfort them. She knew that Lucius Malfoy still despised her, but the fact that he was unattainable made the journey both safer and more exciting in her mind.

A leaf crunched on the dry ground as someone stepped too close behind her in the shadows. She attempted to draw her wand, but her unknown foe was too quick, and she fast found herself tasting the rich leather of a gloved hand as it clamped down on her mouth. She was pulled tight against a hard body, and when a gentle breeze carried long blonde hair into her line of sight, Hermione stopped struggling and let her back relax against Lucius' chest.

There it was again; it was a feeling of her heart beating uncontrollably. She couldn't stop it. Her body would not cooperate in calming itself. She knew that she must look flushed, but she couldn't stop the heat on her skin or the heartbeat thumping so loud that she could hear it in her ears. She tried her best not to look embarrassed, but it took all of her strength to steady her voice and clear her thoughts. She wondered how she could be overjoyed and angry at the same time.

Lucius' hands stilled, but he did not let go of Hermione. "You stopped fighting?" There was disbelief in his tone.

"Because I realized it was you, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione replied in a shaky voice.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. "You realized that a former Death Eater was attempting to subdue you, and you relaxed?" He sounded incredulous.

"You could have been anyone. Your grounds are so vast, and the house looks empty. It could have been a burglar, an escaped Death Eater, or a murderer . . ."

"I am a murderer, Miss Granger," Lucius simply stated.

"Oh." Her one word response was the only explanation that he received from her as she boldly stood in front of him, looking into his eyes with care and what he assumed to be pity.

He took a deep breath and continued to return her gaze. He was momentarily at a loss due to the fact that he had begun to fancy her quite a bit after his last meeting with her.

It angered him more than anything; the young Mudblood dominating his every thought as if he were some lovesick schoolboy. He was constantly on edge with thoughts of her, and it made him nauseous at times to think that he would either do anything for her or throw her from a cliff depending on how much will power he could muster at any given time. There was just something about her that was getting to him to the point where he could physically feel it in his chest, but most of the time it did not feel pleasant at all. The rest of the time—now as she was in his immediate presence, looking up at him—it felt truly amazing.

Lucius immediately removed his hands from the enigma that was Hermione Granger. Taking a step back, he said, "Why are you trespassing on my property?"

Hermione's eyes fluttered before focusing on her handbag from which she pulled a small vial. "I came here to show you this memory. The Ministry has already seen it, but I thought it would set your mind at ease if I showed it to you, too. You asked to see it if you remember? It's the events leading up to the attack on Scorpius from my point of view, and it proves that Harry didn't have anything to do with the snake before telling it to go away. It could have only there by chance—a fluke . . . You can keep it for as long as you need it."

Lucius slowly took the memory from the woman's outstretched hand, brushing his fingers against hers in the process. He thought that he felt her shiver at their contact. He couldn't be sure, but he did notice that she was suddenly playing things very casual.

Hermione brushed her hair behind her ear and placed her hand on her hip, looking around at the neglected rosebushes surrounding them. "I apologize for disturbing your evening, Mr. Malfoy. I'll just be leaving . . ."

Lucius interrupted her. "I loathed you when I walked into your classroom last week."

Hermione shuddered. "That's—predictable."

She held herself tight against a chill that came out of her imagination, looking down at the scattered leaves until she felt his hand against her face.

She leaned into it.

He spoke again. "How did you change my mind so completely throughout the course of one conversation?"

"I don't know what to say, Mr. Malfoy."

"Do you know what to do?" He cupped her cheek and stepped closer.

She faltered. "Maybe."

He smiled. "Maybe?"

She slid her arms up to his shoulders, placed her face against his neck, and kissed it.

HG**LM

Hermione returned from Malfoy Manor to find the door to her quarters slightly ajar, so she called out as she entered.

"Hello?"

She lit the sconces to discover Ron sitting in the dark and looking straight at her.

"Ron? How long have you been here in the dark? Are you okay?"

She rushed to his side, but he held up his hand in protest.

"I told you to stay away from the Malfoys, Hermione!"

She was shocked. "You asked me to stay away from them, but I didn't know it was an order! What is wrong with you? Since when do you tell me who to talk to? I didn't think you were that serious about it. I can handle being mocked by a Malfoy for my blood status."

He stood and raised his voice even more. "You were there for two hours! Why?"

"How do you know how long I was there, Ronald? Are you having me followed?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "The Malfoys have been attacked more than once, Hermione. I thought you were smart. Of course there are Aurors watching the property."

Hermione thought of the moments she spent in Lucius' arms and got nervous. "Surely a criminal like Lucius Malfoy didn't agree to have Aurors spying on his home."

"That's why we're only keeping someone posted outside the gates. He just has a look around the perimeter every so often, which is why it is even more dangerous for you to be there. What if Malfoy had hurt you? I doubt anyone would even hear you scream!"

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Ron, that's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? For a convicted Death Eater to harm a Muggleborn?" Ron was losing control of his emotions, which was obvious from the way that he was spitting his words and turning red.

"I think you need to calm down," Hermione pleaded.

"No! Why were you there?"

Hermione showed him the vial. "I went to give him this. It's my memory of the attack. I was going to leave it there, but he insisted that I could wait while he viewed it. I was just helping him understand what happened to his grandson that day."

Ron looked disgusted. "Why would you help Lucius Malfoy?"

"He's really not that bad anymore," she said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Hermione? Have you turned into a complete idiot?" Ron was suddenly in front of her, shaking her.

Hermione pushed him away. "You're hurting me! I think you should leave now. You're being hurtful and rude for no reason. Maybe we should take a break form each other for awhile."

"But, Hermione, we're getting married."

"I'm not so sure that we are. I'm sorry, but I've been having doubts . . . and then you come into my room and start insulting me and ordering me around . . . I need a break." She turned and ran from the room.

"Where are you going?" Ron shouted as her footsteps echoed down the corridor.

HG**LM

Harry found Hermione sitting at the Hog's Head, nursing a pint and nibbling disinterestedly on a plate of chips.

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione! How long have you been in here? I've been looking all over the castle for you!" Harry leaned against the chair next to her.

She didn't even look at him. "What time is it?"

"It's past midnight," Harry said while ordering a Firewhiskey.

Hermione looked at him. "Well then I suppose I've been here for about four hours . . ."

Harry interrupted her. "We need to talk."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I'm not ready to talk about Ron, so you can just . . ." She stopped talking as she noticed Draco Malfoy walking up to them in his Auror robes. She looked at Harry and realized that he was still in his as well, which meant that they must have been working late for some reason. Something wasn't right. Draco looked bothered—more alert than usual with a deep frown dominating his features. "What's happened?"

Harry swallowed the contents of his glass and whispered, "Andromeda Tonks is dead." He seemed too calm as he fought to keep control of his emotions. He couldn't quite meet her eyes, and he tapped the empty glass repeatedly on the back of the chair.

Hermione's voice trembled, but she was determined to ask her questions. "Was it a snakebite? Why would it go after her?"

Draco answered, "It looked like she either lost control of the animal . . . Or someone murdered her."

Hermione shook her head and asked, "What do you mean 'lost control'?"

Draco was clearly angry. "There was evidence present that she had bought the creature illegally from Albania and was keeping it there."

"Where?" Hermione looked back and forth between Harry and Draco.

Harry leaned in close to Hermione and whispered, "It was Ron who found her. She was at some dodgy hotel room at the end of Knockturn Alley. Someone heard screaming coming from inside. The owner said that it had been rented to the same person for months, but he wouldn't admit to ever seeing Andromeda. He said that someone else paid for the room. He couldn't remember their face clearly, but he knew that it wasn't her. Bloody hell, he couldn't even tell us if it was a man or a woman that paid for the room! Something about too many robes and it being dark."

Draco added, "Of course you can't believe that load of bollocks. He'll never cooperate. His particular brand of clientele wouldn't like that."

"What evidence is there of murder?" Hermione asked.

Draco said, "The evidence was too perfect. There was documentation of her travel and the name and information of the seller was written in a journal next to her body. Someone wanted us to know that she was responsible . . . Or they wanted to make it look like she was."

Hermione stood and gathered her things. "I think we should continue this conversation elsewhere." She then turned to Draco and said the last words that he ever expected to fall from her lips. "Draco, will you take us to Malfoy Manor?"

HG**LM

With a member of the Malfoy family in tow, the three friends were able to Floo directly into the house from Hogsmeade. They arrived in the study as Lucius stood at a close distance and patiently awaited them.

Draco spoke first. "Hello, Father." He didn't expect much of a greeting from his father as they still had a tumultuous relationship, but he was surprised that the man was not even looking at him when he returned a greeting.

Lucius merely said, "Hello, Draco." He was watching Hermione, waiting for an explanation as to why she would request a visit to his home at such a late hour. "It's not that I'm not pleased to see you, Hermione, but I'd like to know what has happened to make you ask my son to bring you to my home all the same."

Hermione could tell that he was happy to see her, but he didn't know how to communicate that under the circumstances. She wasn't sure either. She didn't want to seem too forward and risk making everyone in the room uncomfortable, but she told him the truth simply and directly. "I was worried for you. Someone else has been murdered, and I immediately thought to come here. I needed to speak with Harry and Draco in a more secure location about what happened anyway. The case is becoming more personal to Harry's family as well."

Harry and Draco glanced at each other quizzically in regards to the familiar conversation between Lucius and Hermione, but they both decided to hold their comments for a more appropriate time.

Lucius asked, "Who was attacked?"

It was Draco who answered, "Aunt Andromeda is dead. The circumstances are unsure."

Draco took the liberty of offering Harry a chair, and both men were seated, assuming that the conversation from the pub would immediately continue. However, Lucius did not take his seat, but approached Hermione. "Come with me for a moment?" She nodded, and he turned to the others. "Gentlemen, please excuse us for a moment."

"Father?" Draco started to question.

Lucius quickly continued, "We shall return promptly, I promise." With that, he placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back and guided her out of the room with him.

HG**LM

"It's hard to believe that it's only been hours since I've seen you. It feels like days," Lucius said as he took her in his arms.

Hermione quickly took in their surroundings. "Is this your bedroom?"

"Yes. I wanted to bring you here earlier, but I didn't want to seem too forward." Lucius kissed her ear as she slid her hands underneath his shirt.

Hermione laughed. "You didn't want to seem too forward? You practically had me undone in your garden. I wanted to beg you to bring me here, but I didn't want you to think I was too easy." She fought to regain her composure. "We shouldn't stay here too long. There are important things to discuss. We've lost someone . . ."

"I understand, my dear, but what you must understand is that I don't want to miss this small opportunity for intimacy with you. If I had been murdered instead of Andromeda, you wouldn't be here with me now. We can take just a moment to enjoy each other's company. The reality waiting for us downstairs will still be there when we are finished." He backed her against the bed.

She felt the mattress against the back of her legs and sat down slowly. As Lucius knelt in front of her and lifted her skirt, she was more than a bit nervous, but as soon as she felt his warm breath against her inner thigh, she fell back onto the mattress and let ecstasy devour her.

HG**LM

Harry looked like he was somewhere between wanting to avoid acknowledgement of the situation with Lucius and Hermione and needing to be angry about it. He kept his silence and patiently waited for everyone to be seated.

On the other hand, Draco looked like he was beside himself with glee, waiting for the first opportunity to attack Hermione with a joke or some kind of sarcastic witticism. The endless possibilities were running through his thoughts and causing his usual smirk to deepen. Hermione and Draco had never quite got past throwing smart little insults at each other, though their tone was now playful rather than malicious.

Lucius started the meeting by saying, "I'm not sure how I can help with this discussion, or the investigation for that matter, but I am here and available should you need anything."

Draco took the moment as an opportunity to engage Hermione. "Hear that, Granger? He's available if you need anything . . . Although from the color of your cheeks, I'd say he already gave you something you needed. Of course, I'd also say that you need his hair care secrets more than you need a shag at this point. I know yours is always a mess, but you couldn't even bother to brush it out a little bit after a roll in the sheets?"

Draco looked proud of his little rant as he snickered to himself. Hermione scoffed, "Are you finished?" As Draco shook his head, Lucius looked unsure about their banter, and Hermione continued, "Because that was rubbish. I could do better when we were eleven . . ."

Harry interrupted with impatience. "Can we just move on with our discussion? It's almost dawn for fuck's sake."

Hermione sighed and crossed her legs. "What else can you tell us about Andromeda's possible involvement?"

Draco said, "Well, I've never known her to be able to speak to snakes, so I would suppose that she had an accomplice. He or she is probably foreign based on the purchase of the creature and the fact that there aren't many known Parselmouths in Britain. It looks like she had some disagreement with this unknown person, and this person murdered her. They attempted to make the crime scene look like Aunt Andromeda was solely responsible for the murder of my mother and the attack on my son." He could no longer keep a strong façade, so he put his head in his hands and waited for the wave of emotion to wash over him before continuing. "The question is . . . What was her motive?"

Everyone sat silent for a moment and contemplated the question.

Lucius spoke. "She was here for Cissy's funeral and chastised me for losing their inheritance. She despised her sisters and me. She could have been seeking revenge on the Malfoys. I know she blamed the death of her daughter on our ideals and influence, but I can't imagine her hurting Scorpius."

Draco said, "No, I don't think she would have hurt him. She was his godmother. She loved him, and she was always civil even if she didn't actually speak to me and Astoria very much. She did despise Father and Mother though."

Hermione said, "But she was in a financial bind."

Harry hastily interjected, "What are you implying? She was only doing what is best for Teddy."

"That's just it, Harry. What if she meant to gain control of Scorpius' inheritance? He's only a child, and she would have been named his guardian if his family had been murdered," Hermione added.

"You know Andromeda, Hermione! How could you suggest that?" Harry asked.

Hermione averted her eyes. "I'm just trying to sort this out, and she had a plausible motive. That could even explain why she was murdered. She was definitely upset about what happened to Scorpius, and she arrived to see him in the infirmary before his parents or Lucius arrived. Maybe her accomplice targeted the wrong Malfoy. Maybe you should ask how she found out about the attack before the rest of the family. I was there. I remember. It didn't seem odd at the time, but now that I think about it . . . I don't want to believe it, but people change, Harry."

"They also die, Hermione, and I don't want to dishonor her memory by making her a suspect. You've always been brilliant at solving mysteries, but I think that we should look for other possibilities before condemning Teddy's grandmother."

Draco said, "The war made a criminal of me; it made you and Granger heroes. It made orphans grow up without their families, and cowards turn on their brothers, so why couldn't it have made Aunt Andromeda vengeful? The evidence of her involvement speaks louder than your words, Harry. You are right that she might not have been involved for the reasons that Hermione has given, but she fits into the puzzle somehow. She can't be completely innocent at this point."

Harry stood. "Fine. We still need to gather more information. We need to assign Aurors to protect every member of your family. The murderer is still out there, which means that even Teddy is at risk. I'm going to insist that he stay in Britain and under my protection until this is sorted." Harry turned to Draco and continued, "I suggest that you and your family stay here. Malfoy Manor has more security than your home, and there is certainly enough space for all of you."

"I'm sure that Father wouldn't want us here," Draco argued.

"Now is not the time for dramatics, Draco. I insist that you all stay here. Mr. Potter is right," said Lucius.

Draco sneered. "Did you just say, 'Mr. Potter is right'? When it became apparent tonight that you are fucking Granger, I deduced that you are losing your mind, but now you are agreeing with Harry? Who are you?"

Lucius kept his eyes on his son and gave him a deadpan response. "I am your father, and I will do whatever I can to keep you from a murderer."

"Well, I guess that means you will have to leave the house as well," Draco spat.

Harry shouted, "Shut it! People are dying, so just do what is best, and stay here. We are all exhausted. Make your arrangements. We will regroup tomorrow. Hermione, you are a witness, so I'll be contacting you. I appreciate your help, but you should probably try to keep yourself confined to Hogwarts." He looked at Lucius. "I'm sure you understand that her involvement with you puts her in danger, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione wanted to argue, but she held her tongue for the moment as Lucius agreed with Harry.

Harry continued, "I'll escort Hermione back to Hogwarts now. We'll see what we can do about extra security as soon as possible. Goodnight."

As Hermione and Harry began to leave, Hermione felt that wonderful and agonizing feeling in her chest that was becoming common for her when she looked at Lucius, but it climbed to a fever pitch with the knowledge that she had to leave his presence for an uncertain amount of time.

HG**LM

Hermione knew that Harry was uncomfortable about what he had witnessed at Malfoy Manor, but she had little patience for him after the night's events. She hoped that they would be able to discuss things with as little accusation as possible. As soon as they arrived in her quarters, Harry finally verbally expressed his frustration with her.

"I came to you tonight to tell you devastating news about one of our friends, and your response was to take me to your lover's home where it looked to me like you got thoroughly fucked while Draco and I waited in the study," Harry stated as a matter of fact. He then asked, "What is going on? How does Ron—your future husband and my best mate—fit into this?"

Hermione explained, "Ron and I had an argument. We aren't getting married. That's why I was in Hogsmeade, and if you must know, Lucius and I were not lovers until tonight. As soon as you told me that there was another murder, I needed to see him. I was worried. I had to be with him, Harry. I couldn't stop myself." She sounded desperate and passionate.

"You talk about him like that, and you expect me to believe that you weren't cheating on Ron?" Harry asked.

She was moved to tears. "We've talked about my feelings for Ron so many times, Harry. You know how I truly feel about him. I love him. I do, but after the last conversation Ron and I had, I can't marry him." She paused to wipe the tears from her face. "This thing between me and Lucius happened suddenly, and it's the most real . . . I think about him constantly. I want to be with him always. He came here to thank me for helping Scorpius one day, and his presence—his mere presence in the room made me feel more than alive somehow. It was like I was no longer just breathing, working, talking, or whatever. I had a new pulse running through me that was both amazing and terrifying. It was so strange to me at first. The feeling was just so nerve shattering, but in a good way. I didn't know if it would happen again, but I wanted it. I wanted to feel that way again. I went to see him to show him my memory of the attack that I had taken to the Ministry, and the rest of the world didn't matter anymore. As soon as I saw him again, he was all that I cared about in that moment, Harry. I kissed him, so I was unfaithful to Ron, just as you said I was. I left Lucius, and I came back here where I broke my engagement with Ron. I went to the pub after that, and you found me there."

Harry embraced her and spoke gently. "I hope you are sure that this is love. You had quite a crush on Viktor a few years ago as I remember. If I had known that your dark wizard phase wasn't over after that . . ." She gave a nervous giggle and held him tighter, but he continued, "It's happening very fast, and Lucius Malfoy is not a good man. I don't want to see you get hurt for no good reason when you may grow tired of him in the end and wish you hadn't left Ron. I know you've been separated before, but I don't think he'd want a relationship with you if he ever found out that you left him for a Malfoy."

"This is different, Harry. It's . . . consuming."

"Sounds unhealthy to me, Hermione."

Hermione looked up at Harry, holding his gaze as she began to speak in her usual sincere and analytical manner. "What if it's not supposed to be? When I was sitting at the Hog's Head, I thought about love in the way that I now understand it, and this is going to sound trite, but I can compare it to any of life's addictions or pleasures." She thought for a moment and continued, "Chocolate, for example. I don't need it to stay alive, but I quite enjoy it, so I'd say that I need it to really live. I find enjoyment in it, and it makes me happy. Because I know how good it is and exactly what it tastes like, I would miss it if I never had it again. My life would be missing something, you understand? It's like eating or drinking too much, but the difference is that it's a complete mental addiction; there are no physical effects except for the ones produced by the mind, which can be far more powerful."

Harry laughed. "If I had thought of that, it wouldn't have sounded half as intelligent as you made it sound. You have a gift. Maybe you should have convinced Professor Snape to let you read all of Ron's essays aloud to him before he graded them when we were in school. Ron would have received top marks for sure."

She smiled, but it was only for a moment before saying, "I know it's a silly analogy, but I'm serious. That's how I feel."

"I understand exactly what you are saying . . . more than you know, in fact. I've got to get home," Harry said.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Lucius looked dapper in his casual Muggle clothing. The shirt, vest, and trousers were lighter than his usual robes, and he felt much more comfortable in them as well. He would never admit to that, but it was apparent in the way that he moved about his home with a posture less proper than usual.

Draco walked into the library with a question on his lips, but forgot what he was about to say as soon as he saw his father. Lucius was collecting certain volumes and placing them in a brown leather satchel that matched his shoes.

"Father, are you wearing Louis Vuitton loafers with a tan and green argyle vest? And what is that on your head?"

"I believe it's called a 'bunnet,' or something similar. Hermione thought I needed to hide my hair under a hat of some sort," Lucius said as he continued to pack the satchel.

"You're not leaving to meet her, are you?" Draco sounded concerned.

"Be careful, Draco, or you might sound like you actually care about me." Lucius smiled at his son.

Draco said, "I do care. I'm angry about some things, but I care. You should know that in case I don't make it home one day."

Lucius stopped what he was doing and approached Draco, putting his hand on his boy's shoulder. "I am proud of the man that you have become, Draco. You are better than I could ever be, and I know that you will take care of your family more than I took care of you and your mother." He took a deep breath and turned to pick up his satchel. "Hermione wants to see me. She has arranged for us to meet in Muggle London, so I'm going to bring her a few of the more rare books from our library. I think she'll appreciate them more than flowers or jewelry."

"Maybe I should go with you and stand guard just to be safe," Draco said.

"No, that would make it easier for them. They could kill two of us at once. Hermione has chosen a meeting place that is unknown to most of the magical population. No one will know that we are even there, but I will take precautions all the same. I'll be back late." With those words, Lucius nodded to his son, activated the Floo, and eagerly stepped into it.

HG**LM

"Harry told me that you are going to meet Lucius Malfoy near some hotel at Victoria," Ginny commented angrily as she practically sprinted into Hermione's room at Grimmauld Place.

Hermione pouted. "He wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but I guess I can't be upset with him for telling his wife. I just wish that you would stop trying to bully me back into a relationship with Ron. I'm finished with him."

"You leave my brother for a disgusting old Death Eater, and you expect me to just let it go, do you? Hermione, you'll be sorry for that one day," Ginny warned.

"Ginny, I love you, but you are far too controlling. Lucius makes me feel good. Don't you care about that?"

Ginny wasn't convinced. "It isn't safe to go anywhere with him. Please stay. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Hermione stood in front of her mirror. She continued to converse with Ginny while twisting her wild hair into a knot and pinning it back. "I've survived battles with Voldemort. I'm sure I can manage not getting killed while meeting someone at a secret location. Nobody knows he will be there. I promise I'll be back later tonight."

Ginny saw a rather large new book on the bed. "Is this the new book about The Battle of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, and it's very detailed. Luna made an excellent tale out of it. Do you want to borrow it?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked interested. "Is there anything in here about you and Ron going down into the Chamber of Secrets to destroy the Horcrux in the Hufflepuff Cup?"

"It's all in there, but I admit that it's a bit difficult for me to read about the events I actually witnessed," Hermione said.

Ginny spoke too quietly. "I still think it's brilliant how Ron was able to . . ."

Hermione turned and looked at Ginny. "How do I look?"

Ginny smiled sadly. "You look beautiful, Hermione."

They embraced, and Hermione left the room while Ginny sat on the corner of the bed and looked after her.

HG**LM

Because Hermione knew that Harry wouldn't have let her out of his sight, she didn't tell him all of her plans for her day with Lucius. Since Lucius had been stuck at Malfoy Manor, she decided that keeping him locked in a hotel room with her all day wouldn't be the best plan—even if it was the hottest plan. They'd never really been out together, so Lucius and Hermione were both happy for the opportunity to spend some time walking around the city. Hermione decided that it would be fun to act like tourists on holiday since Lucius had probably never seen most of Muggle London anyway. She took him to Tate Modern before going for dinner at a place she thought had an interesting and trendy atmosphere called The Cinnamon Club, which Hermione thought was fun, but did not impress Lucius in the least. What did impress Lucius, however, was Hermione. He couldn't remember ever enjoying himself so much with a woman in his life, which made him even more anxious to get her back to the hotel.

As soon as she shut the door, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. They melted into a warm embrace of intense touching and deep kissing. They stumbled over their discarded shoes while trying to make their way to the bed. Hermione could wait no longer to feel him and slid her hand into Lucius' trousers and immediately stopped where she stood and fell to her knees.

Lucius easily gave up on trying to take her to the bed after watching her lips against his skin, and collapsed with her onto the floor. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her as she straddled him and leaned down to him, pressing her cheek against his neck and moving her body against his.

As their passionate lovemaking faded into an aftermath of gentle touching and quiet breathing, they spoke for the first time since entering the room.

Lucius tightened his hold on Hermione and said, "Is it ridiculous for a man my age to fall in love like this?"

Hermione smiled. "Are you saying that you love me?"

"Yes, I think so. Does that offend you?" Lucius asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I've fallen for you completely. Isn't it obvious just from looking at me? I've been an utter mess since you left my classroom that day."

Lucius whispered, "Your feelings aren't as obvious as you think they are. As a man, it became apparent to me as soon as you first spoke to me in my garden that you desire me. Attraction is easy to see. Love is a bit more complicated than that." He then kissed her head and began to raise himself from the floor. "And making it to the bed is apparently more complicated that I'd thought it would be as well, which is unfortunate because I am too old for the floor, I think."

Lucius collapsed onto the bed while Hermione draped their clothing across a chair on her way to the lavatory.

HG**LM

Harry and Draco Apparated directly into Harry's home after receiving an urgent message from Teddy to meet him there. The place was dark, and the two men rushed to the only source of light, which was shining from the kitchen.

In a loud voice, Harry said, "Teddy? Are you in here? What's happened?"

Teddy sat at the table with a book open in front of him and his face stricken with fear. "This book was open on the table when I got here tonight. There was a note from Ginny, saying that she was going to The Burrow to help her mum and that I should read it if I got bored of being stuck in the house all night. She said that she knew how much I liked hearing your stories about the final battle . . ."

Draco grew impatient. "Merlin's beard, man! Why is that important? Are you in trouble? We thought there'd been an attack or something."

Teddy looked up at him. "Ron can speak Parseltongue. He did it to get into the Chamber of Secrets."

"What? You can't think that he's involved! He only knows a bit of it from listening to me and repeating what I say. He can't actually understand snakes." Harry approached the table and sat across from Teddy.

Draco interjected, "But he wouldn't have to understand them, would he? He'd only have to give simple commands. We've been looking for a Parselmouth all this time because that's what makes sense, but what if we are looking for someone who is just a good mimic. I'm sure loads of people can listen to you, or Voldemort, or anyone and repeat the sounds."

Teddy said, "It's not only that. I—heard Ron and my grandmother arguing in our home right before we moved here, and a few hours after he left she was speaking with someone through the Floo about not hurting Scorpius or something like that. I don't know if she was speaking with him, but she could have been. It seems likely now. I never even thought about it this way before." He was starting to raise his voice and shake.

Harry said, "Teddy, don't get too upset over this until we have time to think about it. I'll get Ron over here."

"You don't understand," said Teddy.

Draco asked, "What don't we understand?"

Teddy grabbed Harry's arm and looked at him hard. "I heard you tell Ron, Draco, and Ginny about where Hermione was going today. I wouldn't be so scared . . . if not for the fact that if he is involved, Hermione could already be in danger. You can't take that chance, Harry. You or Draco must go to Hermione now!"

HG**LM

Taking Draco's advice, Hermione grabbed her brush from a shelf above the sink, took the pins out of her ruined hair, and started slowly brushing out the tangles and smoothing the frizz produced by the night's activities. She felt calm and sated as the pulled the brush across her scalp. The day had been perfect, and the night was turning out to be even better. Just as she put down the brush and turned to reenter the bedroom, she heard a thump that sounded like someone forcing open a door.

"Lucius?"

He shouted, "Stay in there, Hermione!"

His warning came too late as she was already walking through the door as she spoke. What she saw made her freeze in fear. Confusion dulled her senses. Ron stood at the foot of the bed with his wand pointed at Lucius. The large snake that she had seen attack Scorpius was sliding across the sheets, moving closer to him by the second.

"Ron?" Hermione questioned, but her voice barely came out as a whisper. She had never before experienced so much turmoil in all of her life as she did now. She and Ron had been through Hell and back together. She loved him and trusted him, so she couldn't immediately accept the scene unfolding before her eyes. She again questioned, "Ron? What are you doing?"

When he did not respond, Hermione cautiously stepped to the chair where their clothes were draped and fetched her wand out of her pocket. She needed to disarm Ron and kill the snake, so she made a quick choice. Without delay, she screamed, "_Expelliarmus_!" She then pointed her wand at the snake, but she finally had Ron's attention as well. He lunged for her, and she hesitated, not wanting to hurt him. He grabbed her wand and snapped it before she could recover.

Ron shouted a command at the great serpent, and it hastily slid across the room to Hermione. As it prepared to strike, Lucius threw himself in front of Hermione. The fangs sliced across Lucius' neck and down to his chest as Hermione rummaged through his things to find his wand.

As soon as she felt a cool silver handle in her hand, Hermione pulled the wand out of the folds of fabric, aimed it at the snake, and screamed, "_Reducto_!" The snake exploded into charred bits of bone and ash, completely incinerated by the power of Hermione's hex.

Ron was not prepared for the attack and attempted to run while Summoning his wand, but Hermione took aim at him and screamed, "_Impedimenta_!"

Ron was blasted back a few feet where he tripped and fell, his head striking hard upon the corner of a table. He fell to the floor where blood began to immediately pool around his head.

Hermione looked down at herself to realize that she was also covered in blood and that it was not her own. Rushing back to Lucius, she kneeled over his unconscious body and cried, "Lucius!"

Draco arrived to find Hermione trying desperately to heal his father with his wand. Lucius looked to be dead already, but Hermione refused to stop trying. She was murmuring spell after spell and collapsing into sobs each time a spell failed to improve his injuries. Draco finally had to pull her away so that the Healers could take Lucius.

HG**LM

The room at St. Mungo's was a flurry of voices as Lucius' family, Aurors, and Ministry wizards all tried to question the Healers about Lucius' condition.

Hermione leaned against the wall in a dark corridor adjacent to Lucius' room. She had stopped crying for the moment, but tears still slid down her face and dampened her blouse. She heard footsteps approaching and turned silently to Harry.

Harry leaned against the opposite wall and said, "I'm going to see Ron in a few hours if you want to go."

Hermione's face collapsed into despair for just a second, and a sob caught in her throat before she recovered and said, "I never want to see him again . . . How could he?"

"Perhaps this isn't the right time for me to say this, Hermione, but Lucius Malfoy has done deeds just as dirty, yet you seem to have forgiven him. I'm not saying that we shouldn't be angry with Ron. I'm just saying that we've loved him for years, so we probably shouldn't waste time hating him right now when he's going to be given a harsh sentence anyway. I think you should come with me." Harry sighed and fell silent.

After some time had passed, Hermione asked, "What will they do to him? Will he be Kissed?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure, but his life is going to be over no matter the punishment. They won't go easy on an Auror when it looks like he used his connections for multiple murders."

Draco's brisk footsteps down the corridor caused Harry and Hermione to turn to him in alarm.

Hermione asked, "What's happened?"

Draco answered, "Father is awake, but barely. He wants to speak with you, Granger." As she pushed herself from the wall and began to walk quickly, Draco added, "Try not to upset him, but say what you need him to hear. The Healers don't think he'll live to see tomorrow."

She quickened her pace and Harry decided to follow.

As Hermione rushed through the doorway, she slowed down. Scorpius was sitting on the edge of Lucius' bed, and the two were whispering to each other. Lucius wore a slight smile, but he was otherwise still. His color was unhealthy, and his skin was scarred from the attack. The boy was holding Lucius' hand. He appeared truly interested in the story his grandfather was telling.

Hermione heard Scorpius say, "She's here, Grandfather." The boy looked at her, and she continued to walk toward the bed.

"Hermione?" Lucius asked.

"I'm here." She sat down beside Scorpius and touched Lucius' face.

"Where are the Aurors? Draco?" he asked.

"They're here, but I don't want you to worry about Ron. They're holding him at the Ministry until the morning. He suffered a head wound, so they didn't want to transfer him to Azkaban immediately. You just need to rest." She tried to calm him down and hold his head still by caressing it, but Lucius kept shaking his head.

Hermione gently said, "Stop, my love. You mustn't worry about all that."

Lucius whispered, "You don't . . . He isn't the killer."

Hermione tried to keep calm. "Yes, he is. You're confused. Please just relax. You aren't well."

Lucius stopped struggling against her and looked steadily into her eyes. "Think about what I'm telling you. Mr. Weasley had a vacant look about him. It was the Imperius Curse. I know what I'm saying. He didn't even acknowledge you when you spoke to him, did he? The Aurors should make sure that he doesn't have visitors. Someone will want him silenced now."

Hermione turned to consult Harry, but he was already out of the door with Draco following closely behind him.

Lucius regained her attention with four words. "I love you, Hermione."

"I adore you, Lucius. Don't leave me," she said in return.

"I likely don't have a choice . . . You let Mr. Potter take care of you when I'm gone. He loves you, too." Lucius didn't have the strength to continue speaking, but he continued to look into Hermione's eyes.

HG**LM

Ginny stood over her youngest brother while he writhed and screamed on the cold floor of a dungeon cell deep within the Ministry. No one had questioned Ron's sister, Harry Potter's wife, when she had walked right past the guards with a pastry for the prisoner.

With the security enchantments to keep Ron behind his bars, Ginny had known that the young Aurors would leave her with him and walk back to their posts at a security checkpoint that was out of earshot. The problem for her was that she couldn't use her wand within the cell either, so it had to be a potion.

All she had to do was watch him die and put a vial in his hands on the way out. They'd all just assume that he'd had it on him the whole time. He was an Auror after all, so it would be easy to assume that he could hide a small object while being searched.

Ron just kept looking up at her confident smirk with pain in his eyes, but her smirk soon faded as someone could be heard approaching the cell very quickly. He rolled his eyes toward the door and tried to call out for help, but his words only came out as a gurgled scream. He reached out, trying to grab anything in order to pull himself closer to the door.

Ginny turned into the cell with her head down. She had been so sure that everyone would be gone for the time being. Harry had told her that himself. His plan had been to bring Hermione and the family for a visit later in the night to avoid any public attention. They were very early. There was no way out now. She had to commit to her plan.

When Draco and Harry rounded the corner, all they saw was a terrified Ginny. She was crying over her brother with an empty vial in her hand. "Harry! He's taken something! Please help him!"

Harry knelt down beside Ron and rummaged through his own robes with nervous hands. He soon found what he was looking for and pulled a bezoar out of his inner breast pocket. "Draco, help me hold him still. I have to get this into his mouth."

As soon as Ginny saw the antidote, she knew that she was finished. She turned and fled before the two men preoccupied with saving her brother could stop her.

HG**LM

"Lucius bloody Malfoy really saved my life?" Ron asked as he rubbed his head and sat up in bed for the first time.

Hermione was still a bit uncomfortable being around Ron. He'd been unconscious off and on for days. She was grateful that he was still alive, but she could think of nothing but Lucius. Ron had given a bit of information to Harry, but he had yet to fully account for his involvement in the murders. She sat across the room from him in a chair. "Lucius recognized the effects of the Imperious Curse on you. You would have died had he not told us."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. It was all my fault," Ron said as he reached for a glass of water.

Hermione said, "I'm sorry, too, Ron. I'm sorry that I can't comfort you right now, but all I can think of is Lucius. I'm numb except for thoughts of him. I really need to know what happened."

Harry rushed to the table and handed Ron the glass that he was struggling to reach. In a soft voice, Harry said, "I think it's time to explain things a bit more, mate. As much as it destroys me to admit it, I know you told us the truth about Ginny. As soon as I showed her photograph to the owner of that Knockturn Alley inn, he recognized her hair; he said that he could see it clearly even with the hood partially covering her face. After that, evidence started to add up against her."

Arthur had been sitting quietly in the room, but he suddenly asked, "Then why is my son still restrained to the bed? I've already lost one child this week."

Ron asked, "Ginny's dead?"

Harry put his head in his hands. "She's gone. She fled the Ministry while Draco and I were saving you. I assume that she didn't count on me having an antidote on me, but I always carry a bezoar while working."

Ron agreed. "Yeah, we learned that lesson the hard way back in our sixth year at Hogwarts." Ron gave a mirthless laugh. "How many times do you reckon I'll be poisoned, and you'll save me, Harry?" When Harry didn't answer, Ron continued, "I'm sorry, Harry. I know you love my sister. I love her, too. That's why I didn't want to believe what was happening."

Hermione interjected, "What was happening? We need to know everything."

Ron sat back on his pillow, took a drink of water, and began his explanation. "Well, you already know that I was doing some extra work. Most of that work took me to Knockturn Alley just as often as my work as an Auror did. As soon as I saw Ginny there, I guessed what was happening. I didn't even need to see the snake. I'd taught her the few commands in Parseltongue that I could remember from when I used to listen to you. She'd asked me about it only a few weeks before the murders started. I had asked her why she didn't just learn from you, Harry, but she'd insisted. I swear that I didn't know what she was going to do."

Harry asked, "But why? Why would she want to do those things?"

Ron continued, "She was never the same after Lucius Malfoy gave her Tom Riddle's diary. I was closest to her in age, so I could see it more than my brothers. Mum and Dad always saw her as their sweet girl—their baby. I could see it, though. The anger was in her."

"I never even noticed," said Harry.

Hermione said, "I don't blame you, Harry. She was in love with you. I'm sure she treated you differently. Besides, your entire childhood was difficult. You had one tragedy right after another, but you're not a murderer, and I see how you could have overlooked that Ginny had some sort of problem when you've had so many."

Harry stared at Hermione for a moment and said, "Honestly, Hermione. There are many things that I haven't noticed about Ginny over the years because I was paying more attention to you. Now that things have turned out the way that they have, I don't feel sorry for her or anything. I'm just surprised that I missed something that big."

The awkward moment after Harry's comment prompted Ron to hurriedly continue his explanation. "As I was saying, she was involved out of revenge, but she was working with Andromeda because the Malfoy fortune would have been in Andromeda's control while Scorpius was at Hogwarts."

Draco asked, "Then Ginny murdered Aunt Andromeda because of my son?"

"Right. Andromeda wanted Scorpius spared. The plan was to kill all of you except for him, but Ginny's hate . . . She wanted to wipe out the Malfoys forever, and she thought that killing Scorpius would make it easier to get to you and Astoria. I'm not sure what occurred between Ginny and Andromeda exactly, but I do know that Ginny killed her. I should have stopped it sooner, but I needed all of the pieces to fit. I needed more proof, and I needed to be completely convinced. I couldn't accept how twisted they had both become. When I finally confronted Ginny, she cursed me and sent me to kill Lucius Malfoy. She said that she had made certain that I would be blamed." Ron stopped speaking, but nobody said a word, so he asked, "How is Mr. Malfoy? I never asked."

Hermione couldn't speak. She simply stared out of the window with tears in her eyes.

Harry seemed to be out of strength. He didn't have the will to answer, and only wanted to grieve the disappearance of his wife, be there with Ron, and share in Hermione's sorrow.

Arthur gave his son's hand a squeeze before leaving the room to find Molly.

Ron understood the silence, looked at Draco, and said, "I'm sorry about your father. I couldn't stop it."

Draco answered, "When you were under the Imperious Curse, you ordered the snake to attack Hermione. My father shielded her from the attack, and his wounds were too severe because he was bitten multiple times in the chest and throat. He saved Hermione, and then he made sure that we found you in time. He died with the knowledge that he had repaid his debt to the Wizarding world. Don't blame yourself, Ron. You tried your best to stop it. You should know that he was content in the end." Draco smiled sadly and exited the room, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione in silence.

After quite some time, Ron drifted back to sleep under the influence of the potions that the Healers had given him. Harry and Hermione watched over him just as they had all always watched over each other.

Harry said, "You haven't really eaten in days. Let me get you something."

"I'm not hungry . . . I hate Ginny," Hermione whispered.

"Don't do this, Hermione. He wouldn't want you to. He died happy. We could all see it. He died happy, and he loved you. Don't make this worse than it has to be," Harry pleaded.

She sighed. "I know. Just allow me a bit of hate right now. I need it . . . He said that he wanted you to take care of me—that you love me. Do you think he knew how much you really love me?"

Harry answered, "Maybe he did. I don't know."

Hermione hesitated and said, "Harry, I'll always love Lucius, and it may not seem like it right now, but I am grateful for your love, too. I don't know what's going to happen when we walk out of this room. I expect that life will be hard on all of us for a little while, but I pray that you are always with me just as much as Lucius will always be with me."


End file.
